Castlevania: Twilight Sonata
by Neverwhere Guard
Summary: When Phineas and Ferb build a portal in their backyard, they never expect to be caught up in the war of another reality. Rated for violence later. Please read and review. Hope you enjoy. :)
1. Prologue

_ Phineas backs away from the oncoming horde of creatures: some almost human, some with forms so twisted that it is impossible to tell in the smokey twilight. He looks to his left and right, seeing nothing but more shadows closing in on him and takes another step back; a mistake. The back of his foot slips off the edge and he teeters, windmilling his arms and trying to regain his balance and get his foot back on solid ground before he falls. He manages it and lets out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, then the edge crumbles and he windmills once again. He slips and starts to plummet backwards, just as a hand grabs his arm and hauls him up and away from the edge.  
He looks at his savior, expecting a monster but it's a human. He hands Phineas a sword, the hilt seems to fit itself to his grip as his hand closes around it. Phineas looks at the figure, unable to make out male or female, "I don't know how to use this." The person gives a chuckle, "The sword knows, trust in it and it will keep you safe." The voice is neutral, nothing to distinguish him from the gloom that seems to swallow him. Phineas looks around quickly for him and sees how close the creatures are. One of the less human ones gives a hiss and lunges at him, causing him to flinch and swing the sword. Just as the blade touches flesh..._

Phineas sits up quickly, looking quickly around him for the monsters he is sure are hiding just out of sight, but there is only Ferb, sleeping peacefully with Perry tucked under his arm. Phineas looks at his clock, not even five o'clock yet. He gets out of bed slowly and quietly, trying not to wake his step-brother on his way to the bathroom. He tiptoes out the door, unaware of the spectral girl who watches him. The dream is already fading from Phineas' mind, but she had bore witness as well, and the person who had helped him was a figure from her living past, she knows it even though she can't place a name on him. Yes, she thinks as she lets her essence drift from one reality to another; called by the rules of a deal she had made with the Reaper itself, she knew him from a castle that her father had disappeared near...and he'd had something to do with her death.


	2. Chapter 1

I follow Isabella who is practically skipping with excitement, from her house and across the street. She ignores the house completely and instead makes her way to the gate to the back yard, she doesn't break stride as she pushes it open, "Hey Phineas, what'cha doin?" I drift in behind her and see Phineas and Ferb with their heads together over a blueprint. "Hey Isabella, me and Ferb're going to build a trans-dimensional portal; we found the blueprints in the garage." Isabella nods like that's completely understandable. "Do you need any help?" Ferb glances her way but Phineas doesn't move, lost in the blueprint and the ways to make it real, "Yeah, I think we do. Ferb?" He looks up long enough to confirm with his brother, who nods, then goes back to the 'print. Isabella hides the hurt look that flits across her face, "Alright." She turns and walks out the gate, closing it with more force than needed through my torso as I follow. Phineas' voice rises behind us, "...might have the wires we need and Collin should have plenty of scrap metal for..."

Twenty minutes later we're back in Phineas' and Ferb's yard, which now has various lengths of electrical wire and metal segments, with Adyson and Katie in tow. There's something about Katie, something...familiar - and it's gone. "Hey Phineas, I brought some help." "Thanks Isabella." He looks up for a second, "Hey Adyson, Katie." Then his gaze drops back to the bundle of wires in front of him. "Maybe we can connect this wire to this one..." A brief sizzle announces a live current as Ferb shrugs in Isabella's direction, then points in the direction of the blueprints before dropping his mask and picks up his blowtorch. Isabella goes over to it and I follow, I can't make head nor tail of the lines and little notes covering the paper but Isabella obviously can because after a moment she speaks. "Alright girls, this is what we're going to do. You two are going to help Ferb build the base for the portal," she passes out a torch and visor to each of them, "while I stay over here and help Phineas." Adyson and Katie both mutter the lasts words with her as they make their way to Ferb. I feel a familiar tug and let myself be pulled away as they start work.


	3. Chapter 2

I cross back over just in time to see Phineas placing the last of the wire in the frame and Ferb putting the last metal plate in place and welding it there. They step back and look at it: a big metal circle on a base. "Well, that's the last of it. Should we fire it up?" Phineas eyes shine as he asks, eager to see where it'll lead. Over everyone's combined cheers I faintly hear, "Isa, come home!" Apparently Isabella does too, because she gets she looks downcast. "Mom's calling, you'll wait for me, right?" Ferb gives a thumb's-up to match Phineas' "Of course!" I follow her as she sprints from the backyard, I barely catch Phineas's "Hey, Where's Perry?"

Isabella opens the front door and walks in, "Mom, you wanted me?" I drift in behind her right before she closes the door. Her mom's sitting at the kitchen table with an envelope on the table and a piece of paper of paper in her hand. "Isa, you promised you'd get your grades up. I knew that letting you go over there during the school seasons was a bad idea, but I gave you a chance." Isabella pales as she gets what her mother's saying. "But Mom..." Vivian cuts her off. "No buts, I said you could go over there as long as you got your grades up. You're failing another one. Do you know how important your education is? You're grounded from going over to the Flynn-Fletcher's until you get your grades up. You're smarter than this. If need be, I'll even get you a tutor. I'm also enrolling you in summer school." Isabella looks ready to pass out, or dig a hole and bury herself. "But Mom, plea..." "Isabel Marie, I said no. Now please, go to your room. I need to make some phone calls." Isabella turns and walks to her room unsteadily, I can almost feel the disbelief radiating from her. I look at Vivian as I follow, seeing regret but also determination.

Isabella lays face down on her bed ten minutes later, exactly where she threw herself when she came in. If not for the sound of breathing, I'd have thought she'd died. I hear a faint noise coming from the dresser, and apparently she does to because she comes out of her coma to dig through it until she pulls out a pink phone decorated with red hearts and hairy triangles. "Hello...Hey Adyson, you still at Phineas's?...Yeah, Mom grounded me because I failed another class. She says she's getting me a tutor and putting me in summer school...Wait, what? Adyson? Adyson?" She sighs and throws the phone down on her bed before face planting next to it.

Another ten minutes goes by. "Isa, come out here." She gets up with a groan, but does as she's told. Vivian's at the door, a young man, maybe sixteen or seventeen, is standing outside holding a book against his side. He gives her a nod. "You must be Ms. Garcia-Shapiro. I was just telling your mother that my name is Joachim and I am to be your tutor if it is all right with the both of you." I look him over: brown hair, brown eyes, a slight slump to the right. I feel like I should know him, just as I know his name is not Joachim. Vivian looks at Isabella. "Why didn't you tell me that you'd asked for help? I thought you weren't doing your work because you were spending all of your time across the street." The boy winks at Isabella behind Vivian's back. "I guess I forgot, and you didn't let me talk earlier." Vivian hugs her. "I'm sorry, Isa. I didn't know you were having trouble. I should have listened earlier." Vivian turns back to him. "Are you sure you can help get her grades up?" He gives a small smile and pulls a slip of paper out of his book. "I thought you might be wary, so I brought my last report card." He hands it to her and she looks it over, I can hear her muttering. "Chemistry, Advanced English, not so good at Algebra..." She hands it back. "How much is this going to cost?" He shakes his head. "No payment, I make enough at work to get by. and I've been asked to tutor others during classes. It's no trouble."

Vivian looks relieved as she turns back to her daughter. "Well, Isa, what do you think?" She shrugs. "I guess so." Alright, are you going to stay here?" She turns back around. "If it's no trouble, I'd like to work at the library. That way if we need references they're close by. We can start right away if that's alright." Vivian nods. "I think that would be best, especially since I need to go to the grocery store and pick up a few other things. Does she need anything?" He shakes his head again. "Not really, my book covers most of the stuff she'll need next year and the library has extra school stuff she can work on." Vivian gives her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "Call me if you need anything, okay?" Isabella hugs her back. "Okay Mom, love you." She practically runs out the door. The boy raises an eyebrow. "she must really be in a hurry to get this over with. Bye Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro." He reaches out and grabs the door, looking at ME and raising an eyebrow as if to say _You coming?_ I drift out, too surprised to really do anything else. They walk towards the library in silence until Vivian's car goes by and honks, then a few more seconds until she's out of sight, Then Joachim turns around. "C'mon then, but hurry. Don't want her remembering something and seeing us heading back." Isabella turns in surprise. "Where are we going then?" He walks quickly. "Phineas and Ferb's, where else?


	4. Chapter 3

Isabella and 'Joachim' make their way into Phineas and Ferb's back yard with me drifting behind. The boy holds the gate just long enough for me to enter before shutting it and turning around. Adyson walks up to Isabella and salutes. "So, your mom went with it? Good luck." She puts her hand down as Isabella replies. "Yeah, so how do you know him?" Adyson blushes. "Umm." "I'm a family friend who is asked to come over when her mom's out." Joachim walks by them and starts inspecting the portal. "Yeah, that sounds much better than babysi..." Adyson stops talking and turns away quickly, facing me with a bright red face, I don't think she'd meant to say that much. Phineas stops any remarks. "Hey Isabella. So, everyone ready to go?" Wow, talk about focused on the task at hand. To everyone's chorus of agreement he walks over and hits a button. The center of the portal fills with swirls of every color imaginable, then slowly focuses on an image, a moonlit farm. A farm I know all too well in a dimension I wish I didn't. I feel a chill run down my ethereal spine as Phineas steps through the portal, then Isabella, then Ferb and the two Fireside members. Joachim looks at me one more time before stepping through himself, the portal closes behind him and I'm pulled through time and space until I land in a dark cavern with the cold Styx pulling gently on my very soul even though it only comes to my knees. "So, it is time. Time again for mortal and immortal alike to stand against Chaos and its followers. Time for them to stand where you and the halfling vampire once stood. In Castle Dracul and against Lord Tepes and his followers." The voice is neither masculine or feminine, just as its skeletal owner is. The Reaper stands before me as he had ten years ago, when he had offered me a deal: collect the souls of the dead until I summon you, and I will allow you back to the world of the living to finish what you started when the time comes. I look steadily into the cowl. "Is it time?" The Reaper puts a skeletal finger up. "I shall keep my word as you have and restore you to life. But be forewarned, If you fall again you shall not have another chance." Everything turns dark and I collapse into the River as Death fades back into nothing.


	5. Vampire and Slayer

Joachim watches as Nuala slowly pushes herself from the ground, shaking her head to clear away the dizziness. His clothes from Danville are gone, garbed now in light armor and a green cloak that glows dimly, a sword hangs from his right hip. When she notices him, she jumps back and pulls her whip from her own hip. He draws his sword in response. Her grey and blue Belmont garb swirls around her as she looks closer at him, "Soren?" Whip and sword stay ready as he nods. "Welcome back, Nuala. I wondered who that ghost was." She puts her whip back before looking around. "So, we're here once again." He follows her gaze to the castle. "So we are, but where are the others?" He shrugs, "This castle is a creature of Chaos, we will have to search for them."  
He sheathes his sword as they make their way to the portcullis, Nuala doesn't blink as he bends and slowly lifts the heavy gate so that she can pass under and hold it from the other side before rolling under it himself. A second later it slams back down behind them. As the clash echoes, a fleshy, rotted hand claws its way from an exposed patch of dirt in the center of the room. A quick look around shows three more rotted forms dragging themselves back up from their grave.

They both draw their weapons and go back to back as the zombies manage to get the last of themselves above ground. "You ready?" Soren asks quietly as they tap their shoulder blades together. She gives a soft chuckle, "Child's play." They break apart, working in sync even after ten years and death, Soren jumps forward: breaking one's neck before stabbing the other through an empty eye socket. Nuala draws a silver dagger and stabs it into a fleshy forehead before lashing her whip at the other on her side, letting the leather wrap around its neck before swinging it sharply around. A sharp crack announces breaking vertebrae, a deft twist of her wrist and the whip uncurls, allowing her to put it back on her hip without having to touch the soft dead flesh. "You've still got it, come on, we need to find the others before something else does." "Can it, Bloodsucker, this time I will have revenge for my father."


End file.
